I'm Yours
by DarkBard0
Summary: 3 one shots in JJ and Emily's life. Written especially for my fiance! Femslash, don't like don't read...


**Title**: I'm Yours  
**Author**: darkbardzero  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Jennifer Jareau/Emily Prentiss  
**Ratings**: PG

**Summary**: Three snippets into JJ and Emily's life, being linked by one song, '**I'm Yours**' by Jason Mraz.  
**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff.  
**Author's Notes**: This has been written for my ever-stunning girlfriend, **Heidimaggs22 (Maggsie on )**, who is my life and has become my inspiration!  
**Thank You**: To **Sofia_Lindsay** for beta-ing!

**A/N 2**: Ready – Emily POV. Steady – JJ's POW. Go – 3rd person.

XXX

**Ready**

The tune is faster than the pace of our bodies, but somehow our slow waltz seems to fit the mood of it. It's our first dance. Our first dance as a couple. It seems so fitting, us and this song. The beautiful melody, the carefree lyrics that drift across the air that still has the smell of dinner lingering, but mostly the smell of her.

Our bubble hasn't been broken once tonight, and with a little luck we won't be interrupted. I want this to be the perfect night. For her and for us. We deserve it. Our first night together deserves to be special.

It's been three weeks, and already my heart is hers. I tried to deny it, I tried to ignore it and I tried to hide it. Nothing worked. She's her own phenomenon, a force of nature. If I'm honest, I was a goner the first time I laid eyes on her. She is my goddess, and I used to think that was the corniest thing to say. Now I know it isn't corny or a thing to say. It's everything.

The girl with the sunshine hair and the electric blue eyes, the mesmerising smile and radiant personality has become my strongest anchor, my strongest rock. From co-workers to friends to this. Once I let go it was so easy. Once I opened my eyes, I was free. She set me free.

As I hold her close, I realise that I never want to let her go. I never want her to let me go. The outside world can fade away. Unsubs and the FBI and guns can all fade away, leaving us here in peace with one another. Our lives are anything but carefree, but in these moments, these moments I share only with her, I believe in more than the depravity we see. She makes me believe, makes me see the light, and makes me feel like I'm floating.

Our bodies fit so perfectly. My arm looped around her back, my other hand holding hers. Her hand holds my upper arm and her face is nuzzled into the crook of my neck, and mine is resting against her head. She smells so wonderful. She smells like home.

It's the perfect first dance, and I want to dance with her like this over and over again. The dance we're having now and the dance that will follow. The anticipation has been weaving through the evening, even from early yesterday morning when this date was set. We both knew it was time. Tonight the bond we share becomes physical too.

I love her already. She's my everything already. She's the last thing I think about on the brink of sleep, and the first waking thought of my day. The moment I see her, I'm happy.

I move my mouth just a little nearer her ear, gently squeezing her against me a little more. And I whisper some of the truest words I've ever uttered.

''I'm Yours.''

**Steady**

I love her so much. There aren't words enough really, to describe how much I love her. Its two years to the exact day that we first made this dance together, first made love. Not that anyone here knows that, it's not for them, it's solely ours.

That night was perfect. _She's _perfect. And since then we have built a life for ourselves, and it's beautiful. It's everything I never imagined I would have. Now I have it with her, and it's amazing. She gave me life, gave me beauty and happiness and love. I realise now that as reluctant as I was to admit it, I had started to slowly give up. I had started to let the lightness go, in the face of so much darkness. This woman, this queen, my goddess, she gave it back to me.

Without taking away my independence, she made me feel so safe. She inspired me, encouraged me and she loved me. She broke down my defences and she became the beat within my heart. She's in my blood and my very breath.

Our song hasn't changed in all this time. It's continued on for our two years of life together, being the reminder of our first night. It was private and intimate, within the solitude of my apartment. It's been played many times since then. In happy times, after fights, randomly come along in shuffles. Each time causing a smile and a look between us, both silently understanding the significance.

Now though, it isn't private, but still just as intimate. The difference is, we're dancing together surrounded by our friends and family. It's our engagement party. It feels nice, so far removed from the world we work in, the world that never really leaves us. She's my anchor, and I'm hers. She makes me laugh, she holds me when I cry. She shares her dreams with me, and listens to all of mine. Outside of work, we live. We don't hesitate, we don't hold back. We're carefree and happy and we're free.

We saved each other. Not in a damsel in distress way, but in some kind of way we did. And now we're here, surrounded by our family. I can't help but think of the day she proposed to me. She made me breakfast in bed, and amongst the banter afterward, she just asked. It was simple, and quiet, and private, and exactly how I wanted it to happen. There was no question of my answer, she'd barely gotten the words out before I said yes, and those chocolate brown eyes of hers sparkled so brightly it was as though they lit up the room.

I have no indecision, no doubts, and no fear. It feels so right. As right as it feels being in her arms like this, as right as it felt from the very first moment I laid eyes on her. Smiling softly, I lean up slightly so I can whisper in her ear softly.

''I'm Yours.''

**Go**

It's been three years since they first got together that their wedding day arrives. Along with it a flurry of excitement ensues and everything is so chaotic and busy and wonderful. The sun and the blue sky are making an appearance for the day, and luckily enough, it couldn't be more perfect. It's not exactly a fairytale, but for them, it's exactly what they wanted. A small, simple wedding, with good food, good drinks and good music for them and their chosen guests. And without a cloud in the sky, the anxiety that a freak rainstorm will drown out their day vanishes.

Before anyone knows it, the guests are seated, their combined family and friends. Some have met, some are only just doing so, but it doesn't change the excitement and happiness in the air. It doesn't change the smiles, and the whispers and gasps at how beautiful these two women look. Doesn't stop the comments on how in love they obviously are.

The vows are spoken, experiences shared from the heart, of the darkness beginning to settle into souls, only for the other to bring the lightness back to stay. Hidden messages laced into words for one another to understand, whilst declaring their devotion to one another. While everyone assumed it would be Jennifer to cry first, it's actually Emily, though only shortly followed by the blonde. But they smile as they kiss, arms wrapped around one another and the shared feeling that that second is a new chapter in the book of their lives together.

It's as they're holding one another, like they've held each other so many times in the last three years, that the realisation of the milestone hits them. This is the relationship they never expected, the relationship that they've worked hard in, devoted everything to. It's the relationship they fought to keep at the FBI, struggled to prove that it could coincide with their work. It's the relationship that's kept them both going in their most darkest and solemn hour, and held them in their most joyous.

Jennifer Jareau had offered Emily Prentiss a date three years and three weeks ago. Emily had accepted, and three weeks later, they were in each others arms, dancing like they were now. One year after that, they had danced like this, to their song, after their anniversary dinner. One year after that, they had danced to this at their engagement party. Now here they were, dancing at their wedding, another year later. Every kiss, every fight, every case, every second making love, every second of everyday, theirs, so clear in their minds. Their past together, a solid framework of moments leading to the here and how. Giving birth to what was to come.

Together, they felt like anything was possible, because they were Emily and JJ. They had survived hand in hand, that's the way it would always be. And one thing was whispered by both as they looked at one another, wife to wife.

''I'm Yours.''


End file.
